transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Briar
Profile "Never forget your potential" After resigning his EDC commission, he finds that fate has returned him command of the EDC once again. Briar possesses an almost savant like mind when it comes to high technology but lacks basic knowledge in other fields. He's still willing to defend the planet to his last breath. He is able to pilot nearly any type of military craft as well as repair and maintain them. Has average knowledge of cybertronian technology and possesses an extensive knowledge of exo-suit and aircraft mechanics. Michael pilots the ES-19X Glaive Unity, a heavily modified Glaive Exo-suit of his own design. Michael feels more comfortable on the battlefield than within the walls of a lab. Even though he has a few racist thoughts towards Transformers in general, he's willing to keep his true feelings hidden for the betterment of all. History Michael Jenson Briar was born on July 5th 1993 in Des Moines Iowa, Earth. He was raised in a military home with his father a high ranking officer in the US air force who he did not have much contact with. The family ran a small farm and was never well off through most of Michael's life. He had one sibling named Emily who was killed during the fall of the Protectorate of Nations in late 2028. Michael had a normal childhood considering the conditions he lived in. As a teenager he nearly failed high school and was constantly in trouble with the law. Soon after passing high school he had an equally hard time in collage acing mechanical and technical classes but failing everything else. In his sophomore year in college he learned of the EDC and joined their young officers program in the college. He finally found the direction he needed and quickly joined with the then R&D division of the EDC. He sped through the masters program at Iowa State University in mechanics and physics and went on to earn a PHD in applied physics and mechanical engineering. Michael grew as an EDC officer and as a person but has picked up a few more emotional and physical scars in his battles with life. He has become a bit more social as well as confidant in his leadership abilities. While his emotional scars are easy to hide, his physical ones are not. Over several battles and incidents, he has lost his lower right arm and left eye. Both were replaced by cybernetics. His personal life has been as hard as his battles with the decepticons. Laid bare by shock jock Harold Sturnum, he was stripped of his position of head of EDC research and development because of the embarrassing acts on national TV. That case was a blessing in disguise when he transferred out of the engineering branch and into the combat branch of EDC. It was there that he shined during the Quintesson occupation of cybertron while with the EDC expeditionary forces, commanded by General Charles Anderson. Eventually he climbed the ranks until he became squad leader of the 142nd Archangels elite tactical squad. His personal life once again came into the light by his attempted marriage to multimillionaire Victoria Harber. Sadly, indecision struck and Michael left her, most of the EDC officers, and Militants attending in the middle of the ceremony, some in shock but most in anger or amusement. Soon after the blockade of Mars by the cons, Michael was awarded General by the UN Security Council on recommendation by Marissa Fairborne. Since then he has rebuilt earth's contact with the galaxy by building the space station Copernicus. He was witness of the rise and fall of the Protectorate of Nations between 2027-2029. The betrayal of his sister to the Protectorate was too much and for a while, resigned from the EDC and went freelance, selling his services to Aisha Redbird. Time has past and Michael is now in command of the EDC once again and even married to Zoe Parks. For the first time in his life, Michael considers his life stable and complete. During operations in Russia in 2029, Michael Briar was killed in action by Galvatron. Notes *Pilots the ES-19X Glaive Unity, an advanced exo-suit of his own design. *Leads the EDC with a hands on approach. Never asks someone to do something he wouldn't do himself. *Depends on his two advisors; Colonel Marissa Fairbourne and Colonel Kenya Momesa. *Married to Zoe Parks. *His right forearm/hand and left eye are cybernetic. *Does not trust very many cybertronians. Airwolf and Red Alert are the only ones. He has a strained relationship with the autobots in general. *Tortured by the Quintesson Astracius, has strong hatred of Quintessons. *Was killed by Galvatron over Eastern Siberia during the Russian Risk campaign. Logs 2029 *In The Playground Of The Gods - Alpha Q finally reveals himself to the Autobots and Decepticons trapped in his domain. *Siberian Showdown - - Eastern Siberia, 20 May 2029 - The two most experienced human combatants, Spike Witwicky and Michael Briar, accompany Springer and Foxfire on a mission to capture or destroy a remote Decepticon supply depot in furthest Siberia! Little do they know Galvatron happens to be there reviewing the troops! Can even these brave soldiers survive the wrath of the Lord of Destruction?! And if not, what chance, then, do WE have? Autobot Victory but at the price of Michael's life! Players